


【RPS｜米Flo｜獸人AU】噗浪短打

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Vignette, 獸人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊獸人AU，狐狸米x熊熊flo＊噗浪跟風短短短打＊B君開的頭，去他那邊看其他人寫的！（https://www.plurk.com/p/n8xxqq）＊不會有後續！！！





	【RPS｜米Flo｜獸人AU】噗浪短打

**Author's Note:**

> 冬眠的熊熊最可愛  
> 還有捕食的狐狸XD

 

　　Mikele一踏進溫暖的室內就開始尋找Florent的身影。

　　最近的天氣變化實在太劇烈，寒流說來就來，氣溫說降就降，要不是今天有工作在身，出身南歐的義大利狐狸一定會選擇跟他的小熊一起躲在溫暖被窩裡睡上一整天。

 

　　那麼，他的Flow到底跑到哪裡了？

 

※

 

　　Mikele躡手躡腳的打開房門，果不其然看到雙人床上有一個由棉被及枕頭所構成的窩，裡面藏著什麼樣的「野獸」他用尾巴尖的毛想就知道。

　　「Florent Mothe——！」伸手矯捷的狐狸朝著棉被窩跳了進去，就像遠古時代他那善於在學中狩獵的先祖般把自己的頭插進柔軟的雪堆中捕捉獵物，現在的Mikele也把自己的臉塞進棉被裡，餘下大半身體還在外頭。

　　Mikele一睜開眼，映入眼簾的就是正在熟睡中的Florent，他蜷曲著修長的身體才能把自己塞進這個窩裡，原本緊閉的雙眼被不速之客打擾，開始震顫的睫毛顯示這頭冬眠中的熊即將甦醒。

　　「Mikele……你回來了。」Florent睡眼惺忪的揉著眼，一看到熟悉的臉孔就咧開嘴送上一個迷茫的笑容，他湊上前在狐狸微涼的鼻頭上留下一吻。

　　「我回來了！可以幫我一下嗎？」Mikele同樣貼著棕熊溫暖的頰肉蹭了蹭後，扭了身體幾下示意自己被堆疊嚴實的枕頭卡住了。

　　Florent下意識地點點頭後替狐狸推掉幾顆枕頭讓對方可以鑽進來，Mikele一進到暖烘烘的被窩後馬上抱住同樣溫暖的小熊又親又揉，甚至不客氣的把凍僵的手指伸進Florent寬鬆的睡衣裡。

 

 


End file.
